


Whispers of Love and Pain

by NewMoonChild



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, And fails so badly, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bill tries so hard, Dark Fairytale, Human Bill Cipher, Journals exist, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic Mabel Pines, Multi, Prince Bill Cipher, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonChild/pseuds/NewMoonChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knows the warnings and stories about the castle in the woods. Dipper had no intention of going in there. But when their friend is hurt by a monster Mabel points out that they need shelter. In order to keep his sister safe, Dipper makes a deal with the mysterious- and quite possibly insane and cursed- Bill Cipher and agrees to live with him. What is it about this curse anyways? And why is their relationship so chaotic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> We're writing this story because 1) It seemed like a good idea, and 2) the stories that peg Bill as the beast are either short or unfinished. So we're going for at least 20 chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, Daisies symbolize innocence and purity

“Yah! Yah!” The woman shouted, pushing her horse faster. They were both tired- then again, who wouldn’t be after travelling for three days- but they couldn’t stop just yet. They were almost home, back to Gravity Falls.

The woman and horse arrived in town around sunset, pulling a cart along behind them. The woman was named Fayette Elvenrose, and she was quite well-known in the small town as a historian, storyteller and healer; in addition to travelling every few months to some exotic place returning with wares for eager customers. The fact that she tended to sell her things- and hang out around- the store owned by the Pines family is how it got it’s nickname the “Mystery Shack,” as no one could ever predict what you would find or what would happen in that shop.

Stopping in front of aforementioned store, which kind of felt like a second home to the woman, she barely had time to put her feet on the ground before being tackled to the ground by a pair of twins. “Fayette!” the pair screeched, almost knocking the woman over.

“Geez, you two, you’re going to kill the poor woman,” Stan said. “And I don’t want to have to pay for her medical bills. Or funeral costs.”

Fayette laughed, and the younger twins either blushed or pouted- Dipper blushed and Mabel pouted. The twins were 14 and had known Fayette for the past two years, ever since she brought Stan’s brother home, Apparently Ford had stormed out after an argument and had opted for traveling the world instead of returning home to make amends with his brother. The two had made up, mostly, although there were hints of animosity here and there. Fayette herself was eighteen at the time, and the twins adored her.

Actually, the whole town did. Even Gideon Gleeful, for the simple fact that he had to stay on her good side if he wanted any of her wares.

“What’d you get us?” Mabel asked eagerly.

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed, mortified.

Fayette adored the younger Pines twins, treating them like a little brother and sister. She always brought home a gift for them, this time was no exception.

Fayette laughed. “It’s fine.” Dipper helped her stand. “And I did get you two something, let me get it for you.”

She started rummaging through the contents of her cart, the upper part of her body vanishing for a bit. She emerged, triumphant, holding up a folded cloth- which was actually quite sizeable unfolded- a folding fan, a leather armband, and a large vial of a strange, softly glowing, blue liquid.

She handed the cloth and fan to Mabel. “It’s so shiny and smooth!” Mabel exclaimed at the pink fabric. “But so soft.”

Fayette laughed. “It’s called charmeuse,” she said. “A nice fabric for a very pretty evening dress.”

“Are you taking us to a ball?” Mabel asked. “I could totally make this into a ball gown!”

“That you could.” She turned to Dipper, handing him the armband and vial. The armband itself was a leather strap with thin leather cords wrapped around it, connected to the strap by a series of stones carved into the shapes of pine tree. Most were lapis lazuli, but one was a heliotrope pine tree. “The armband has a charm on it that will protect the wearer from illness, and the vial contains a potion that should only be taken when uncertain about a decision you’ve just made.”

“Why?” Dipper asked.

“That’s because the potion shows you the most likely future at that point. It will either assure you that you made the right decision, or worry you that you’ve made the wrong one. So only take it if you are truly worried, and if it’s a major decision you’ve just made.”

“Got it.”

* * *

 

News of Fayette’s arrival traveled quickly, and the Mystery Shack was soon packed with customers- both for Stan and for the healer. Evening rolled around, and the chilly evening at the start of winter was a perfect time to listen to Fayette's stories. About half the small town was packed into the city hall, Stan making money off the gathering by selling warm drinks to everyone. Even Ford came, which was rare as the man really didn't like large gatherings.

Gideon was there too, much to Dipper’s distaste. The albino used to have a major crush on Mabel when they were younger, but seemed to have given up on it, not that he wasn't still an annoying prick, but at least he wasn't harassing his sister anymore. No, now he was bothering Dipper.

“Why, hello there, Dipper!” Gideon called, looking quite happy to see the brunette. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Dipper shrugged. “Whatever.”

The chatter soon died down in favor of listening to the healer’s story.

“Once, long ago, nobility lived in this area. A young prince, a handsome one, I must say. He was also very intelligent, and highly gifted. But he was also arrogant and conceited, as he foolishly believed no one could ever be above him, that no one could punish him for any wrongdoing.”

Dipper snorted. He knew how these stories went, the person would be cursed as punishment, he'd learn his lesson, and everyone would live happily ever after. Right?

“One dark, stormy night-” an unexpected clap of thunder interrupted her story- “a night much like this one, really, a withered old woman appeared at the gates of the lord’s castle, seeking shelter for the night. In exchange she offered him a single opal on a silver chain. The prince sent the necklace flying to the floor. ‘Why would I want something so simple and delicate? I have a hundred better pieces of jewelry, and I could buy a thousand more, you old hag!’”

“Uh-oh,” Mabel whispered. “Bad, bad prince.”

“Beautiful is not always elaborate, and not all that is precious is expensive,’ the woman said before revealing herself to be the faerie queen. She had come to test the prince’s heart, and had found it black as night. Not only was he heartless and cruel, he also rejected a gift from the fae,” Fayette said, her voice low and ominous. Thunder clapped again, making everyone jump.

She continued the story. “Of course, the prince had to be punished. The prince would be immortal, unable to age, forced to watch as his family and few friends grew old and died all around him. Not only that, but he would have certain… urges. A need to torture, to kill, to gain power by making deals that benefited him the most. He was becoming a demon, the change marked by vine-like markings that sprouted from his now-blind left eye, the change being complete when they reached his feet.”

“Was there any way to break the curse?” Dipper asked.

Fayette shrugged. “No one knows. According to legend, the prince remains cursed to this day, spreading chaos and mayhem the world over.”

Suddenly the young woman jumped up , grinning. “Well, story’s over!”

Everyone groaned, slowly moving to get up. “It was just some fairytale!” one boy shouted. “There's no way it's real.”

Both Gideon and Dipper tensed, preparing to defend the storyteller.

But Fayette responded first, giving a look that sent chills down their spines. “Perhaps. But even fairy tales hold a grain of truth.”


	2. Anemone Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into the woods turns dangerous as Dipper, Mabel and Fayette stay a little too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, Anemone means "forsaken"

“Fayette, guess what I found!” Mabel shouted, running into the healer’s house.

Fayette and Dipper looked up. Fayette had been in the middle of teaching Dipper the medicinal uses for several plants. It had been five years since they’d heard the story of “the demon prince,” and the healer had since taken on Dipper and Mabel as her apprentices, teaching them the arts of magic and healing. 

“What did you find?” the healer asked. 

“I found a huge patch of feverfew! We gotta get some before the first snow hits!” Mabel shouted, pulling the woman up. 

The dark-haired woman laughed. “Okay! Okay! Just let me get a few things!” She looked at her other student. “Are you coming, Dipper?” The brunette nodded, moving to follow the two females.

Fifteen minutes later found the trio walking through the woods, Fayette leading her black mare and somehow managing to listen to two different conversations at once. Mabel was talking to her about the new dress she was making, while Dipper asking the healer about the possibility of using magic to heal. 

“Oh! We’re almost there!” Mabel said, suddenly rushing forward. “Come on!”

They soon stepped into a clearing filled with daisy-like flowers. Fayette knelt down to inspect the plants. “Yup, that’s feverfew. Good job, Mabel.” She grinned. “The person who picks the most gets to choose tonight’s story!”

The rest of the sunny afternoon was filled with talking, laughing, a bit of magic, and some feverfew harvesting. Fayette looked up, noticing the setting sun. “We should return home. The woods are dangerous at night.”

Dipper and Mabel nodded, remembering the warnings they’d heard since birth. Even the flowers and trees could be dangerous at night. It wasn’t called the Whispering Woods for a reason, at night everything came alive. Everything wanted to take you, claim your soul, suffocate you and eat you alive, all the while promising you nothing but pleasant times and solace. Not to mention the monsters that came out at night to hunt.

The trio quickly packed their things and started to make their way home. It was a much quieter journey, except for the silent whispers they were trying to ignore.

They heard a low growl from behind them, causing everyone to freeze. Even the plants turned quiet. “No loud noises,” Fayette warned, voice barely above a whisper. “No sudden movements. We’re going to turn around  _ very  _ slowly and see what’s behind us.” 

Standing behind them was a wolf nearly twice as tall as Dipper, with a body made of black mist and eyes that glowed red. “Hellhound,” Dipper breathed. One of the forest’s most dangerous creatures, they were incredibly strong and fast, known for ripping their victims apart in the most gruesome and torturous ways.

Fayette gave Dipper an almost imperceptible nod before taking a soft, gentle step forward.”O Shadowed One, we mean you no harm,” she said, voice low. “Please allow us to return home.”

The hellhound gave a slight whine, bowing his head. “We can leave. Provided we remain quiet, he will not harm us.” They started to make their way back once more.

All chances at a safe return vanished when Mabel stepped on a twig, startling the already skittish and frightened horse into taking off, dragging Fayette along for the ride- she couldn’t let go as her hand was tangled around the reins. Dipper and Mabel chased after the horse and rider, the hellhound close behind.

The entire mood of the forest had changed from softly whispered promises of solace and protection to loud shouts and jeers, either laughingly telling the humans to run as fast as they could or shouting encouragements to the hellhound.

Fayette eventually untangled her hand from the reins, the healer falling as the horse galloped far away from them, likely to be eaten. Dipper and Mabel helped her up before the trio continued to run from the monster at their heels.

Dipper’s charm could protect him from almost every illness and poison out there, but it couldn’t save him from the vines that wrapped themselves around his legs to steal his life force, nor could it save him from the monster that wanted to rip him to shreds. 

It became even more terrifying when the hellhound started to teleport, coming at them from various places, causing them to continuously change directions at a dizzying pace. A particularly strong vine wrapped itself around Fayette and Dipper’s legs, digging through flesh. Dipper sliced the vines away and they kept running, ignoring the plants’ frustrated screams. 

Fayette had taken the worst damage, and was currently losing a lot of blood. The adrenaline- and possibly a bit of magic- was the only thing keeping any of them standing. The blood now trailing behind Dipper and the healer was no good, the scent only exciting everything that wanted to consume them even further. A huge stone wall appeared in front of them without warning, slightly collapsing but still standing strong.

“We can hide on the other side of that wall!” Mabel said. “Come on!” she urged, already making her way over, Dipper following suit.

“That’s not a-” Fayette warned, the young woman startled into silence as the twins grabbed her wrists, dragging her over the wall with them. The hellhound chose not to follow them over the wall. Instead it ran away, whimpering like a dog that had been kicked by it’s master.

That was a very bad sign for Dipper, but Mabel didn’t seem to notice. Fayette couldn’t really feel either way, as she fell unconscious as soon as they were over the wall. Mabel looked ahead of them. “Hey, look over there!” She yelled, pointing at the castle within the walls. “We can treat you guys’ wounds in there and rest until morning.”

Dipper remembered what Fayette had said about the owner of that castle, the prince cursed to become a demon. What if he was still inside? “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Dipper protested.

“The place looks abandoned,” Mabel pointed out. “We’ll be fine. Besides, do you really want to go back into the woods?”

_ “Once, long ago, nobility lived in this area.” _

_ Mabel’s probably right,  _ Dipper thought. “Okay, fine. Let’s go.”

Fayette likely wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, so the twins decided to carry their teacher inside the castle. Once inside, Dipper collapsed next to his teacher, leaning against the wall for support, all strength in his limbs gone as the adrenaline fled his system. “I’m going to look for bandages,” Mabel said before taking off.

She reappeared a  few minutes later with fresh, clean bandages. Had Dipper not been on the verge of passing out, he would’ve been very concerned about the obvious sign that someone was probably living there. After all, who would leave perfectly good bandages behind?

Instead, he silently let Mabel treat his and Fayette’s wounds, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Both twins were startled upright by the sound of laughter. It was a crazed laugh, the laugh of a psychopath, the kind of sound that sent chills down your spine, seeming to come from everywhere and yet nowhere.

“Well, well. What have we here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa~ Hi guys! Yay, people like this story! I mean, wow, people are reading it and commenting and giving us kudos! 
> 
> Alec- yeah, thanks for all the support, everyone. It gives us more motivation to write when people like what we make.


	3. Marigold Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper accepts a deal to save his sister, and everyone has to deal with the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, Marigold means "cruelty, grief, jealousy"

“Well, well. What have we here?”

Dipper and Mabel turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. Floating a bit off the grand staircase was a… person. He obviously wasn’t a normal person, due to the fact that normal people didn’t float, but he also didn’t look quite normal to begin with.

First of all, there was the hair, half jet black and half golden blond, with no way to tell which was his natural hair color. He also had a pair of very sharp looking fangs, and claws replaced normal nails. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and golden vest underneath a long black coat whose lining seemed to reflect the night sky with stars that twinkled and Dipper swore he even saw a shooting star pass through. Then there was the eyes. One eye was a glowing gold, the other was hidden by an eyepatch.  Bright blue vine-like markings seemed to sprout from underneath the eyepatch, lazily stretching from his face, down his neck and under his collar. Dipper quietly wondered how far they spread before he realized what those markings meant. He was looking at the so-called “demon prince” himself.

The man suddenly appeared next to them, his hands cupping Mabel’s chin and forcing her face up to look him in the eye. “A little thief who decided to steal supplies from my home, after I  _ so graciously  _ allowed her inside.” He tsked. “What a shame. I suppose I’ll just have to keep her here as my prisoner as punishment.” He gave her a wicked, crazed grin that made them both shudder. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, aren’t we?”

Fayette’s eyes flew open at that statement. She briefly looked around before noticing the golden man. “You!” she gasped. “You- you’re-”

He let go of Mabel long enough to give a deep, dramatic bow. “Bill Cipher, master of this castle. Your friend took something of mine, so I’m taking her as payment.”

“No!” Dipper shouted. “You can’t take her!”

“I can and will, Pine Tree,” Bill said. “And I suggest you don’t test me.”

Dipper shook his head. “No, please, don’t make her your prisoner.” He looked up at the blonde, with such earnestness it made Fayette’s heart clench. “Take me instead, and let them go free.”

Bill grinned. “A deal, eh? Alright then, you agree to stay with me forever and I send your companions go home. Shake on it,” he commanded, holding out a hand that was engulfed in blue flames. 

“Don’t do it!” Mabel and Fayette shouted in sync. 

Dipper just looked at them and shook his head. “You don’t deserve to be a prisoner, Mabel,” he said. Then he shook the man’s hands, his vision overtaken by a bright blue light. When he could see again, Mabel and Fayette were gone.

************

Fayette and Mabel blinked, and they were standing in front of the Mystery Shack. Fayette almost collapsed again, her legs still to weak and injured to hold her own weight. Mabel caught her. “I’ve got you,” she assured the woman. “Let’s get inside and tell my Grunkles what happened.” Fayette gave a shaky nod and let Mabel help her into the house.

Both Stan and Ford stood up as soon as the two women stepped inside. “Where have you been?” Ford said. “We were worried something had happened to you!”

Stan looked at the pair. “Where’s Dipper?” Mabel looked away and Fayette chose to stare at the ground. Stan noticed Fayette’s legs, blood having completely seeped through the bandages and were starting to drip onto the floor. “Let’s get you two patched up and then we’re talking about what happened.”

“We went into the woods to gather feverfew,” Mabel explained while Ford was stitching Fayette’s legs, the woman clinging to the arm of her chair and trying not to scream. “We lost track of time and it was sunset by the time we started heading home and then we got chased by a hellhound and then some vines attacked Dipper and Fayette and we climbed over this wall and Fayette passed out and we went into this castle-”

“Wait,” Ford said, holding up a hand. “You found the castle in the woods?”

Mabel nodded. 

“That’s not good. Anyways, continue.”

“Well, we went into the castle and I went to go find bandages and then this floating man appeared and said he was the master of the castle and since I stole bandages I was going to have to be his prisoner and then Dipper said he’d go in my place and Fayette woke up and we told him no but they shook hands anyways and the next thing we knew we were here,” Mabel said, not bothering to take a breath until she was done.

“In other words, Dipper agreed to stay with Bill Cipher forever,” Fayette added, a bit relaxed while Ford was preparing to stitch up her other leg.

Ford raised an eyebrow. “Bill Cipher as in-”

“The prince my mother cursed roughly three hundred years ago? Yeah, that’s him,” Fayette said. “I seriously hope he doesn’t notice the little mark on Dipper’s shoulder that marks him as my apprentice, otherwise he’s gonna be in serious trouble.”

“Wait, your mother?” Mabel asked.

Fayette nodded. “Remember the story about the demon prince?” Mabel nodded. “Well the faerie queen in that story is kinda… my mom.”

“So, that makes you a-”

“Faerie princess,” Fayette affirmed, nodding. “I was bored out of my mind when I met Ford, and so I decided to take on human form and explore the world a bit before dragging him back to his home and forcing him to make up with his twin brother. Then I decided I liked the human realm and decided to stay here longer.”

“Did Bill realize what you really are?” Ford asked.

Fayette shook her head. “He was completely clueless. Guess I’ve been in this form long enough that he didn’t notice anything separating me from an actual human.”

“Wait, so if you’re mom’s the one that cursed him, does that mean you can get her to undo the spell?” Mabel asked. “Cuz if he’s not cursed, then he’s not demonic, which means he might be willing to let Dipper go!”

Fayette shook her head. “It’s not the kind of curse that the caster can just take back. The only way to undo the spell is through true love, both given and received.”

“So Dipper’s stuck with him, then?” Mabel asked. 

“Unless we can find some way to free him,” Ford said. 

**********

Dipper was shocked by the sight of Mabel and Fayette suddenly vanishing. He was amazed that Bill could do that, and wondered if they were okay, if they were at home. Bill startled him out of his thoughts by extending a flame-free hand to him. “Come on, let’s show you to your room.”

“My… room?” Dipper asked, confused. 

“Yeah, your room. You’re not my prisoner, you’re staying here willingly so you might as well stay in a real room. Unless you’d prefer the dungeon?” Bill asked, shrugging.

Dipper took Bill’s hand, the blonde helping him stand. “No, no an actual room is good.”

“Excellent.” They walked in silence. Bill led him up the stairs and down a long, dark hallway. Dipper couldn’t help but be nervous, he heard sounds, whispers, mutters, but there was no one there besides himself and Bill in the hallway. He swore he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but it was always gone before he could look at it.

Bill stopped in front of a door and turned to look at Dipper. “You can go anywhere you like, in the castle or on the grounds, except up the north staircase, unless I say otherwise.”

“What’s up th-” Dipper started to ask, but Bill’s glare silenced him immediately. “O-okay. Staying away from the north staircase”

“Good.” Bill vanished into thin air.

Dipper let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He stepped through the door and into a fairly nice sitting room. It was a bit dusty, but it had a fireplace and a table and some comfy-looking chairs and a bookshelf. There were two open doors that led into what looked like a bathroom and a bedroom. 

Dipper decided to get cleaned up and then get some rest. He was exhausted and it appeared to be pretty late.

Much to his surprise, the bath was already drawn and waiting for him, the steaming water looking pretty inviting. He quickly tore off his clothes and slid into the pleasantly warm bath- gasping as the water stung his injured legs, before closing his eyes and relaxing for a few minutes and then going through the extensive selection of soaps and shampoos and getting clean.

Stepping out of the bath, Dipper realized his clothes had gone missing. Looking around he saw another doorway leading into what looked like a dressing room. He might be able to find  _ something  _ to wear in there. Sighing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the other room. Waiting for him were some clean sleeping clothes, fresh bandages, and a jar of ointment with a note that read  _ “Will help with healing. Apply to your wounds every time you change your bandages- Wendy.” _

Dipper wondered who “Wendy” was, but was grateful for the supplies- especially since Mabel hadn’t gotten a chance to treat him befor Bill showed up. Dipper quickly blinked back tears. He’d let himself mourn the loss of his freedom later. He then bandaged his legs and got dressed, deciding not to wear pants since they made his bandages chafe against his legs. 

He walked back into the sitting room to find a tray of food on the table and a fire in the fireplace. He wondered if it was Wendy again, hoping he could see her to thank her in the morning. He then ate the food set out for him and wandered into the bedroom, which also had a fire lit in it’s hearth as well. The bed was fairly large and quite soft, something he could imagine Mabel jumping on but also enjoying sleeping in.

Mabel. He let the tears fall freely this time. He’d never see his sister again, never hear her voice, never get dragged into any of her crazy schemes. He’d never even get to go beyond the castle grounds again, never see his home, never travel the world like he planned.

He ended up crying himself to sleep that night, unaware of the redhead who watched over him, shaking her head and resolving to yell at her master for causing the boy so much pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa~ Wooohooo! Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful comments!


	4. Christmas Rose Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being made to rescue Dipper, who isn't quite all right at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec: sorry the chapter's so short. We're really just setting up for the next one
> 
> Alyssa: Which will be longer, we promise!
> 
> In the language of flowers, christmas roses mean "tranquilize my anxiety, anxiety"

The next morning Mabel walked downstairs to see Fayette already up and inspecting an ancient-looking scroll in great detail.

“You seem to be feeling better,” Mabel commented.

The healer nodded. “I have an ointment to speed up the healing of magic-related injuries. Otherwise I'd be bedridden for days and it would take months to heal,” she said.

Mabel nodded. “So, how are we getting Dipper back? We gonna storm the castle? Or are we sneaking in at night?”

Fayette shook her head. “Both would be impossible, and the second would be especially dangerous even if it  _ was  _ possible.”

“How come?”

“For one thing, Cipher cast a spell during a period when he was sane to prevent anyone from even  _ seeing  _ the castle, let alone entering it. And at a much later time he cast a spell on the servants that binds them to the castle, but has a side effect of making everyone unable to see or hear the servants after the sun goes down.”

“So then how do we get into the castle? I doubt we’ll be allowed in again.”

“Well, there is  _ one  _ time when we could get inside.”

“What is it?”

Fayette promptly passed out.

**********

Everything was a haze for Dipper. He remembered feeling really hot, or maybe he was freezing cold? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was both. 

He couldn’t really be sure what was going on around him. He could make out red hair, flashes of gold, bits of purple and blue light. But, blue light didn’t make sense, right? Light wasn’t blue, was it?

He could hear voices, but he couldn’t tell who they belonged to or what they were saying. They sounded worried. Were they worried about him? Who were they, anyways? He wanted Mabel? Where was Mabel?

“Mabel?” he thought he asked. Maybe he didn’t. Afterwards he could hear one of the voices. He couldn’t hear what it said, but it sounded comforting. He could feel a hand pressed to his forehead. He fell asleep soon after that.

**********

Mabel watched as Fayette started to shrink on the floor, becoming small enough to fit in the palm of the brunette’s hand quite well.  The healer also sprouted wings- three pairs of beautiful, translucent wings with black veins that reflected a rainbow of colors onto Mabel’s hand as she held her friend.

Mabel sat there with Fayette in her hand for a few minutes- having absolutely no idea what just happened or what she was supposed to do- until the dark-haired fae started to stir. She sat up, not quite seeming to notice her situation, holding her head.

“Ugh, it feels like someone just drove a sledgehammer through my skull,” she muttered. “Believe me, that is not a pleasant experience.”

“Wha-you-shrink-wings- wha?” Mabel stammered.

Fayette blinked. She first looked up at Mabel, then behind her at her wings. “Oh! It looks like my human form was too much for my body to maintain,” she explained.

That made sense. She  _ did  _ say she was a faerie, after all. “So is this your true form? It’s so tiny and cute!”

Fayette laughed. In that form it was soft and bell-like. “Oh no, of course not! This is my pixie form. Most fae only end up in this form if it’s too much energy to remain normal-sized, although some are like this by choice. I should be able to become human-sized again in a few days.”

“Oh. You were saying you knew a time we could get into the castle?”

She nodded. “Yes. Once a year, all the souls of those that have died that year gather together before passing on. This event is known as the Spirit Parade. Cipher is required to make his castle available for this time. Which means it will be visible and accessible to anyone that knows how to find it.”

“So, are we going to sneak in during the Spirit Parade, then?”

“That seems to be our best chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa: Oh. My. God! This story is getting so much love! Thank you, everyone!
> 
> Alec: We were really surprised so many people seem to like it. We were honestly expecting a couple days for anyone to notice it, but people seemed to find and start reading it pretty quick. We would've updated sooner, but we had to deal with a rather... unusual- but not entirely unexpected- revelation in regards to Alyssa, and had to deal with it. We literally just wrote the entire chapter about two hours ago. We'll try to be a bit more regular- although the meaning of the word tends to fluctuate- although comments really do get us to post faster.


	5. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up and gets to know Bill Cipher a bit better. Mabel realizes her uncles have secrets, and that one of them knows more about Bill than she realized.

Dipper blinked, opening his eyes. He was in a bed- not his own, it was way too nice and fancy- a rather large one, actually. He couldn’t get a good view of the room, due to the royal blue drapes surrounding the bed. He pulled them back and poked his head out, seeing a room that was as nice as the bed itself- simple, but very nice. He noticed two doors that appeared to lead to other rooms, and sunlight filtering through a third door that lead out onto a balcony. Where on earth was he?

He tried to get up to take a look around, but his legs refused to hold his weight and he fell to the ground. Noticing the bandages on his legs he remembered everything- the hellhound, the deal, never being able to see his sister again. He was living with a demon. All the stories and warnings about demons came back to him, making the boy fearful of what the blonde man wanted with him.  He started shaking, trying to hold back the tears with no success. He was all alone with a creature that lived for chaos and pain and destruction. 

He could hear one of the doors open. He panicked, trying to get back into bed with little success. However, a redheaded woman carrying a tray stepped into view instead of the blonde demon. 

“You’re finally awake!” she exclaimed, smiling. “Here, let me help you back into bed.” She set her tray down on the chaise in front of the bed before rushing over to scoop Dipper into her arms and carried him back into bed. 

“Who are you?” Dipper asked.

“Wendy,” she replied. “And the only one here with enough brains to know anything about healing besides Soos and the master. Though the master doesn't really care.” She ruffled his hair. “You gave us quite a scare, kid.”

“I’m not a kid. My name's Dipper,” he huffed. “And, what do you mean?”

She shook her head. “That ointment I gave you was supposed to protect your injuries from infection. Guess it only helps if you change your bandages regularly.” She laughed darkly. “Whoops.”

“How long was I asleep?” 

“You've been here about a week, Dipper,” Wendy explained. “You're wounds got pretty badly infected around the second morning, which is strangely fast. Then again, they should also be pretty much healed, based on what I saw the last time I changed your bandages. “ She shook her head. “You woke up once. Didn’t know where you were, you actually tried to fight us, kept calling out for someone named ‘Mabel.’ The master was there that time, seemed to get a kick out of it later, although he helped put you to sleep again.”

“Oh.”

She looked at him. “Your legs are gonna be pretty weak for a while, Soos said. Be a couple days before you can walk more than a few minutes. And those plants that cut you have a special chemical on them that will make your wounds take  _ months  _ to heal.” She walked back to the chaise and grabbed the medical supplies that had been on it.

Dipper groaned. He hated being weak, helpless. He felt like it when he was younger, when Gideon stalked Mabel when they were children. No one really respected him until he became Fayette’s student. 

Wendy gave his hand a squeeze. She then started removing his bandages. “Wanna take a bath before I put new bandages on your legs?”

Dipper noded. “And I can put bandages on myself.”

“Let me do it, it’s easier this way for you.”

Dipper had another relaxing bath, although getting in and out was a bit embarrassing as Wendy had to help him. She didn’t seem to mind, saying that she had several brothers and had seen her share of naked boys. 

Although Dipper was most certainly shocked and a bit embarrassed by the clothing Wendy gave to him to put on. It was a dress. It wasn’t a revealing dress, mind you, but it was still a dress.

“That’s girl’s clothes!” he exclaimed.

Wendy shrugged. “Master’s orders. He also said you’d be more comfortable in a dress, at least until your legs heal. He also didn’t give me anything besides dresses for you to wear.”

Dipper sighed. “Fine. Hand it to me.” He then got dressed. It was a very nice dress, a simple long-sleeved navy  blue dress with crimson edges. The fabric was very soft and comfortable, and the skirt didn’t rub up against his legs in an uncomfortable fashion. He sighed, realizing Bill was right.

***********

It was evening. It had been three days since coming home without Dipper, and Mabel couldn’t sleep. How could she, when her twin could be hurt or afraid and most certainly very alone. She decided to sneak out of the house- Fayette had yet to return to human form and was sleeping in one of the trees in their yard, and Mabel decided she’d go talk to the faerie.

Someone was awake downstairs. There was a light on. She’d have to be careful, otherwise the person would see her and tell her to go back to bed and not to bother Fayette. 

Both her Grunkles were awake, Mabel could see them both in the study. She was about to walk right past and outside.

“What do you mean, you can’t find any way to rescue him faster?” Stan growled. “How long did you spend with that demon, anyways?”

At that Mabel decided to listen in. 

Ford sighed. “I spent nearly ten years with Cipher,” he said. “Which is why I have to agree with Fayette’s plan. It’s our only real chance to rescue Dipper.” He closed a journal, a red leather-bound book with a six-fingered hand that held the number three.

“But that’s four months away!” Stan shouted. “Who knows what he could do to Dipper in that time?”

Ford rubbed his jaw- a nervous habit of his.”Depends on his mood and how sane he is. I can’t imagine he’d kill Dipper before we could get to him, but I don’t want to imagine the worst he’d do to the boy.”

“You’re not making this easier,” Stan said. 

“Sorry.” He sighed. “To think, I’ve spent thirty years studying the supernatural all over the world, ten years with on particular demon, and I can’t even save my own great nephew. I sure am pathetic.”

“You’re not,” Stan said softly “You’re brilliant, a true genius. I always looked up to you when we were children. We’ll save Dipper, I know we will.”

Mabel didn’t get any sleep that night. Too many revelations, and she was honestly left with more questions than answers. Was Ford’s research in that journal? If there was a 3, did that mean there were two more? What happened between Ford and Bill Cipher?

 ************

It was another two days before Dipper actually saw Bill Cipher.  He would’ve loved to explore the castle, but his legs were barely strong enough to take him a few doors away from his chambers.  So it had been two days of talking to and hanging out with Wendy and Soos in his room, reading the books that were there for him, and sleeping. 

He was getting dressed when Wendy walked in. It was a light blue dress with white branches and leaves crawling up the skirt  and along the edges of his sleeves this time. “Hey, what’s up?” Dipper asked, pulling the dress over his head.

“The Master wants to have lunch with you in the garden.”

He froze. The being that took him away from his home, that would have tormented his sister if it wasn’t for Dipper making a deal with him, wanted to see him, “O-okay,” he said quietly.

Soos insisted on carrying Dipper most of the way, setting him down when they were in front of the garden.  Wendy led him the rest of the way. 

The garden was quite beautiful, with lots of beautiful flowers. There were two ponds- one at each end of the garden- a stream connecting them and a bridge crossing it. Dipper didn’t see too much, but what he did see was amazing.

Bill was sitting in a gazebo, lunch already set out and waiting. Wendy left after Dipper sat down with the demon, leaving the pair to themselves.

There was an awkward silence at first. Dipper was afraid to speak until Bill said anything, not really knowing what the man was like but having a fear of demons ingrained into him by Fayette, and he really had no idea why Bill was so nervous. He was shifting in his seat, looking around, and just looking very uncomfortable in general.

“So…. kid. How are you feeling?” Bill finally asked.

Dipper was so startled at the sudden question that he choked on his water. Once he could breathe again he said, “Okay, I guess. My legs are really weak, and they hurt when anything touches them.”

“But you can walk, at least.”

“Yeah, for a little bit.”

That broke the ice. Dipper asked a bit about the forest, and Bill told him a bit about some of the strange plants that lived in it. Pretty much everything that was magical in the forest was nocturnal, Bill said, except really the unicorns, the water sprites, and the pegasi. Dipper mentioned that the garden was beautiful, and Bill reminded him that he was welcome to explore the gardens whenever he liked. Dipper left thinking Bill maybe wasn’t so bad. He might have just been lonely, after all, the servants didn’t seem like they were very close to their master. Maybe he just needed a friend.

**********

That night, something walked into Dipper’s dreams. It certainly wasn’t human- a one-eyed golden triangle with black stick-figure arms and legs and a top hat and cane. “Well, well, if it isn’t the little human Bill decided to bring into his home,” the triangle said, circling Dipper. “You sure are scrawny, Pine Tree.”

“Wha- who are you?” Dipper stammered. “Wh-what do you want with me?”

“Name’s Cipher. Kinda like your friend, but a lot more powerful. And I’m a dream demon. As for what I want, well, I want to have some fun.”

Dipper quickly learned how different the demon’s idea of fun was from most humans’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa: Hi everyone! You guys are awesome! We've been having a bit of an... interesting couple of days. I hate police investigations, even as the victim they're a pain.
> 
> Alec: Could be worse. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys!


	6. Fern Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after waking up, Dipper reflects his current situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! We just really, really want to get on to the good stuff but this chapter is important so we had to write it!~ Alyssa

A week later, Dipper was really, really happy that whatever Cipher did to him in his dreams did not show up in reality. It would probably worry Wendy and Soos, and he wasn’t too sure about how Bill would feel with another demon messing with him.

Probably wouldn’t end well. Apparently, Cipher was watching him pretty often, considering how he went ballistic when Wendy kissed his forehead one time. It was completely innocent- kinda like a big sister form of affection- but Cipher was incredibly ticked off. He’d ranted about no one being able to handle his “property” like that (which had Dipper understandably upset at the use of those words), and had tormented the brunette more than normal that night.

Dipper sighed, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind as he got dressed. This time it was a navy blue dress with light blue sleeves. While he would agree that wearing a dress made things easier with his current condition, he would never admit it to anyone and wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a dress in public.

Not that he’d ever probably get to go out in public. Bill didn’t seem to interested in letting him leave the castle grounds any time soon- maybe never. Which wasn’t too bad, really. Dipper wasn’t a very social creature, although it was kinda a bit too quiet in the castle.

It had only taken the brunette a week for his days to fall into a bit of a pattern- he’d wake up, eat breakfast, bathe, get dressed then explore the castle- either with Wendy or Soos- until he got too weak to stand then head back to his room to read until Wendy came to get him. The redhead would then take him to have lunch with Bill, and the pair would spend the day together until after dinner when Dipper would return to his room and Bill would-

Come to think of it, Dipper didn’t really know what Bill did when the teen wasn’t around. Probably demon-type stuff, like killing people. He shuddered at the thought.

And yet, Dipper was able to put all of this out of his mind when spending time with Bill. The pair could talk for hours about magical theory or supernatural creatures. Although they didn’t always talk, sometimes Bill would show the brunette some of the many hidden treasures in the garden or castle, or they’d play chess, or Bill would have Dipper read to him. Bill said that it was because Dipper had a lovely voice, which made Dipper blush and then Bill would laugh. 

Although today seemed to be a combination of talking, chess and reading. It was pouring rain outside, so they had to stay inside the castle- otherwise they’d be in the gazebo like every other day since Dipper had woken up. It was nice, even though Bill’s laugh was still creepy. 

“What’s on your mind, Pine Tree?” Bill asked. Dipper was watching the rain fall at the moment, sitting in a window seat.

Dipper shrugged. “Lots of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like how it’s nice, doing stuff like this with someone.”

“Of course it is!” Bill tilted his head. “Haven’t you ever had someone to just be with before?”

Dipper shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I guess I could’ve hung out with Fayette more but she’s my teacher and it would just be… weird, I guess.”

“Maybe. Oh well, you’ve got me now! And I can assure you, I am  _ way  _ cooler than any mortal you’ll ever meet!”

**********

Wendy and Soos helped Dipper back to his room just like every other evening. It was sunset, and the two seemed anxious to get Dipper in his room as quickly as possible.

“Is something wrong?” Dipper asked. He paused. “Why is it that I never see you guys after dark? Or any of the servants, for that matter.”

Wendy sighed. “How much do you know about the curse on this place?”

“I just thought Bill was cursed to become a demon. The entire  _ castle  _ is cursed?”

Wendy and Soos nodded. “Yeah, dude,” Soos said. “It wasn’t to start but the Master gets really crazy sometimes. He can do some super scary things.”

“Once, in the beginning, Bill was terrified that he’d be alone forever,” Wendy added. “So he cast a spell that bound all of the servants to the castle. It had an… unusual side effect?”

“What kind of side effect?”

“Well, we’re perfectly normal during the day, just like any human,” Wendy said. “But… we died a very long time ago, back when the spell was cast. When the sun goes down no one can see or hear us, even though we can still touch things.”

“Yeah. We can’t even see ourselves in a mirror!” Soos said. “But we can see each other at least.”

***********

Dipper was barely paying attention as he got ready for bed. He sure had gotten himself into a strange situation, hadn’t he?, the brunette thought.

After all, he had promised to stay with a prince cursed to be a demon who lived in a castle staffed by cursed ghosts who were bound to the place.  _ And  _ a sadistic dream demon seemed to enjoy tormenting him in his sleep.

And yet, he had more friends than he’d ever had. Back at home he really only had Mabel and Fayette. Here he had Wendy and Soos and… probably Bill. Dipper considered the prince his friend, although he didn’t really know how Bill felt about him in return.

Oh well. Dipper was going to be there a while, so he was sure he’d figure out Bill’s feelings eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec- Wow, has it really been two weeks since our last chapter? Man, that's a long time for us. Then again, it's been a crazy two weeks so, yeah. The writing was really good for Alyssa today, since her boyfriend broke up with her this afternoon and it wasn't the most pleasant experience for her.
> 
> Alyssa~ Can we please not talk about that? Anyways, we also have two blogs now! A personal one and a blog for all of our Gravity Falls AUs!
> 
> [Personal Blog](http://twinsofthebloodmoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Starfall AUs](http://starfallaus.tumblr.com/)


	7. Poppy Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of filler and fluff before shit goes downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa: Hi guys! Sorrysorrysorry we didn't update this for almost exactly two months but our lives got super crazy and we got a whole bunch inspiration for our other project and the inspiration for this effectively died for a while. But we're back!
> 
> Also, poppy stands for eternal sleep, oblivion and imagination in the language of flowers.

A week later Dipper had been deemed strong enough to explore the castle grounds on his own unsupervised. Bill would also be away for a few days on “business,” so Dipper would essentially have all the time in the world to do what he wanted. What Dipper wanted to do was explore the castle grounds.

He set out on the first day after Bill left. What Dipper found took his breath away- a huge pond with a pavilion on the water,  covered walkways with vines and flowers growing all over the arches, flowers of every color imaginable. He met the caretakers of the grounds- Robbie, Nate, Lee and Tambry- and spent time joking and laughing with them. 

But what he liked the most was the maze. It was made up of massive rose bushes that towered over him (he was a bit on the small size for both his age and gender, but they were huge nonetheless), the the roses seeming to beckon him to enter and get lost amongst them. Dipper wandered into the maze, getting lost for what felt like it was at least an hour before finding the center. And he was most certainly rewarded for his troubles.

In the center of the maze was a square stone courtyard, roses surrounding the hiding place and even sheltering parts of it from the elements. There were several benches placed in the courtyard, facing the pond and elegant fountain placed dead center.

“Whoa,” Dipper breathed. This would be an amazing place to be lost to the world, where he could write and draw without anyone pothering him for hours. He was very happy he brought a notebook and pencils with him.

He started to draw his sister from memory, wanting to have at least some reminder of the girl. As he tried to visualize her in his mind, a scene played out in front of him as though he was right there.

_ Mabel and Fayette were talking. “Do you think we should just order them?” Fayette was asking. “I’m not leaving until we get Dipper back.” _

_ Mabel sighed. “Grunkle Stan’s probably not going to be to happy about the loss of inventory, so you probably should.” _

Dipper blinked, the vision disappearing from view. What on earth was  _ that? _

***********

Fayette blinked, looking around. “Someone was scrying us,” she said.

“Really?” Mabel asked, a bit surprised that a) someone would scry on them, and b) Fayette could sense it. “Who?”

Fayette shrugged. “Hard to tell, but I’d bet it was Dipper.”

“How would he do it? You never taught us how to scry.”

“Eh, Dipper has more magic than any human I’ve ever heard of. It wouldn’t surprise me if he scried subconsciously. He’s never really needed to do it before since everyone he knew was always close by, but he’s so far away from home now.”

“That makes sense. Could you teach me how to scry? I’d like to be able to see Dipper.”

“You’re not trained enough at the moment, but I’ll teach you when you’re ready.”

***********

It was a beautiful day when Bill returned. He actually burst into Dipper’s room as soon as he arrived. “PINE TREE, I’M BAAAAACK!” he shouted, startling the brunette.

Once Dipper’s heart calmed down he smiled at the prince. “Did you have a safe trip?”

“I’m immortal, Pine Tree. Not much can actually hurt me.”

“Good point.”

“Hey! I was thinking, since we’re probably not going to have many nice days before winter sets in, we should go for a ride, maybe take a picnic along.”

“I’ve never ridden a horse before,” Dipper said warily. Which was strange, considering that Fayette had a horse of her own. Or used to, at least. He had no idea if the healer had gotten her mare back after losing it in the woods.

“You can ride with me!” Bill said. “Besides, sidesaddle is hard to learn, or so I’ve heard, and there’s no way your legs are strong enough to ride on your own anyways.”

Which is how Dipper found himself practically in the demon prince’s lap as they rode on a tan stallion through the castle grounds, going into a part of the forest that was actually within the grounds- and would not try to kill them if they stayed after dark.

Bill jumped off the horse before carefully helping Dipper down. Bill was handling him pretty gently, in spite of Dipper being much stronger than when this whole ordeal had begun. The pair spread out a blanket and set out the food before they started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa: So, we're BAAAACCCKK!
> 
> Alec: Yeah, and this story gets so much attention, too. More so than our other main work, "Stars and Ciphers." Ehh, but we're getting to the part we were really excited for, so you can expect some more updates pretty soon. Also, we will probably post some updates about the fic and art on our blog, [Starfall AUs](http://starfallaus.tumblr.com/) which you should totally check out.


	8. Monkshood Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkshood, also known as wolfsbane, means "Beware" Or "A deadly foe is near" in the language of flowers.

Fayette had been staying at the Shack for almost a month when a box appeared on their doorstep with Ford’s name on it.  
“Stanford!” Fayette shouted. “Why did a box appear in front of the house with your name on it?” The loud noise woke up Mabel, who had been asleep at the time, and the girl wandered downstairs.  
Stanford himself was half-asleep as he wandered out of the study, having likely fallen asleep and spent the night in there. “Wha?” he asked, with all the intelligence of someone who had just been dragged from sleep.  
Fayette thrust the long, thin box at him. “Here. It has your name on it.”  
Starting to seem more awake, Ford lifted the lid and pulled out an elegant, sheathed sword. “A sword?” Mabel asked, a bit surprised. Ford was a researcher, for sure, and could handle his own against a monster, but she’d never seen him with something so… deadly.  
Ford nodded. “Exactly what I asked the faerie queen for.”  
Fayette glared at him, rage thinly repressed. “It’s too soon to be using that on him. And even if I was crazy enough to agree with what I think you’re planning, there’s no way we’d be allowed to take that with us to the Spirit Parade.”  
“Fayette, Cipher’s only a stone’s throw away from completely losing himself,” Ford reasoned. “It’s in our best interests to use it before it’s too late.”  
“That’s what you said last time,” Fayette huffed. “And where did that get you, huh?”  
“Could someone please tell me what’s going on?!” Mabel nearly shouted.  
They both blinked, looking at Mabel and then at each other. Fayette nodded. “This is what’s known as ‘the Two-Edged Blade of Aeriahaus,’” Ford explained. “Roughly two thousand years ago, an army of demons attempted to conquer the world and a number of very special enchanted swords were created to destroy said demons. This is the only one of those weapons that still exists.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Mabel asked. Then it clicked. “Wait… Grunkle Ford, are you planning to kill Bill Cipher?”  
Ford nodded. “Bill Cipher is an extremely powerful demon. Were he to truly abandon his humanity we’d be hard-pressed to get rid of him before he brought the apocalypse, or something similar.”  
“You just admitted that he is still at least partly-human,” Mabel pointed out. “You can’t kill him! That’s murder!”  
“But-” Ford started to protest.  
Mabel silenced him with her most powerful glare, one that had sent tax collectors and various other people running from their door in fear. “No killing him. At least, not unless he hurts Dipper or does something terrible.”  
Ford sighed. “Fine.”  
***********  
Bill and Dipper decided to spend what could very well be one of the last nice days before winter at the pond. They’d already eaten lunch- and Bill had somehow gotten ahold of Dipper’s sketchbook.  
“You’re pretty good,” Bill commented, thumbing through the pages. He was roughly a foot taller than Dipper, so it wasn’t that hard to keep it just out of reach.  
“Give it back!” Dipper shouted. He lunged for the book but the demon prince quickly sidestepped, sending the brunette tumbling into the pond.  
Dipper emerged coughing and sputtering, only to find Bill doubled over with laughter, the sketchbook having since been set down. Dipper splashed him.  
Bill recovered enough to glare at the brunette, who smirked in response. “Hey, it’s no fair if I’m the only one who gets wet.”  
Bill responded by taking a flying leap into the pond, drenching Dipper. The young man grinned. “Oh, it’s on.”  
***********  
The pair made their way inside several hours later, laughing and completely drenched.  
“Here, I’ll let you change into one of my shirts before you head upstairs for a warm bath,” Bill offered. “I don’t think we want to piss Red off by getting the floors wet any more than we have to.”  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Dipper said, remembering what had happened when Robbie had made her mad a few days ago. That was truly terrifying.  
So Dipper followed Bill into the blonde’s room, having only peeked into it a few times. It was quite similar to his own, really. He wasn’t all that concerned about Bill seeing him naked- Cipher had, numerous times so the thought of another demon seeing him without clothes wasn’t that scary- so he decided to take off the sopping clothing while Bill was grabbing a shirt - which would practically be a dress on him anyways.  
“Pine Tree, I’ve got your-” Bill froze, mouth open in shock. “What’s that?”  
“What’s what?” Dipper asked, confused.  
“On your shoulder,” Bill said. He growled, his eyes starting to glow blue. “Who claimed you?”  
“Claimed me?” Dipper was even more confused now.  
Bill snarled this time. “You are mine, Pine Tree. Mine to claim, mine to have. And I’m going to make sure you never forget it, along with everyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec: Well, then...
> 
> Alyssa: Shit's about to get crazy in this fic! You have been warned!


	9. Begonia Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher makes sure no one forgets that Dipper belongs to him (them??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia: In the language of flowers, begonias mean "Beware"

Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper blinked and he was on Bill’s bed, still naked. Bill was on him in seconds, eyes still glowing, running a hand through Dipper’s tangled curls. “It’ll be easier on us both if you don’t struggle. You’re not getting out of this,” he said quietly against Dipper’s ear, making the brunette shudder. Bill nibbled on the tip of Dipper’s ear, causing him to release a surprised keen.

Bill smirked, face full of contempt and lust. “You are mine,” he murmured. “You belong to me, and it’s about time you learned that lesson.” He raked his claws down Dipper’s chest, drawing blood and making the young man scream. Bill continued to smirk at him as he lapped up the blood pooling on Dipper’s chest, both disturbing the brunette and sending a rush of blood to his cock.

Bill smirked even wider, if that was even possible. “I see. So you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Sapling?” he teased, biting Dipper’s nipple. 

“No- I don’t-” Dipper tried to protest through Bill’s ministrations, as Bill continued to bite and suck his way down Dipper’s abdomen. He reached the mortal’s V-line, biting even harder as Dipper continued to moan and whine so beautifully. Bill was so hard he almost couldn’t keep from touching himself, but he was going to get off soon enough.

Bill grinned as he saw just how hard the boy writhing beneath him had become as well. “I think you’re ready,” he muttered. “And since this is to teach you a lesson, I’m not going to prepare you.” He snapped his fingers, and Dipper was on his stomach. 

Dipper barely had time to process what was happening to him before Bill rammed his cock into Dipper’s ass, barely giving the brunette time to adjust before pulling out and slamming in again with terrifying force. Dipper was pretty sure Bill tore something inside of him, and it continued to rip as the demon on top of him rammed into the boy over and over and over, with inhuman speed and force, Dipper clinging to the sheets for dear life.

Dipper didn’t fully even understand why it was happening. Wendy and Soos had mentioned Bill having “crazy episodes” before, was this one of them? How long would this last? Would this happen again? What made all of this worse that Dipper was quite hard, and moaning breathlessly and writhing beneath the demon, and desperately wanted friction- but at the same time hated himself for feeling this way. 

He tried rubbing against the sheets, trying to get at least some relief for his already weeping cock, when he was stopped by Bill. “Uh-uh,” he growled. “I’m the only one getting off tonight.” More glowing chains wrapped around Dipper, holding him still and keeping his cock from releasing.

After what seemed like a torturous eternity, Bill finally came with a low moan. The chains vanished as Bill flopped onto the bed with his eyes closed, spooning Dipper and holding him close.

Dipper wanted to scream, he wanted to shove Bill as far away as possible, he wanted to demand that Bill stayed very, very far away. But he didn’t know how Bill would react to any of that right now, so he stayed very still, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

Eventually Bill’s breathing slowed and his hold on Dipper loosened. Was Bill falling asleep? Dipper waited a few minutes just to be sure. When he was sure it was safe, Dipper pried himself from Bill, almost collapsing onto his pained, shaking knees, especially after he saw all the blood pooling on the bed. His blood. He left the room as quickly as possible, slipping a shirt over his body on the way out.

He noted that it was sunset as he made his way through the castle. He’d still be able to see the servants, but not for long. The brunette shakily made his way up to his room, grabbing a simple cream dress from the wardrobe and tugged it over his head. 

He had to get out. He couldn’t stay here, deal or not. He couldn’t. 

So he snuck out of the castle as quickly and quietly as possible, slipping out the gate (which he wished they’d found when he came there, though he really wished they’d never found the place at all) with the last light of the day.

He started to make his way through the woods, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. If he could even figure out which way was home. Still, he had to move fast, he could hear the trees whispering about it.

He heard a low growl from behind him. Feeling a strong sense of deja vu, he slowly turned around to come face-to-face with the hellhound.

***********

Bill woke up naked. Which wasn’t  _ too  _ unusual, but something still felt off. He sat up, noticing that blood and cum covered the sheets. His eyes widened in shock. What the hell?!

He tried to remember what happened before he went to sleep. He’d spent the afternoon with Pine Tree, they’d gotten soaked and went inside to change, he’d seen that someone claimed Pine Tree and-

Oh no. “Cipher, what did you do?” he growled.

He heard a telltale cackle in his head.  _ Oh, only what needed to be done. Pine Tree belongs to us. We can’t have anyone thinking otherwise, now can we? _

“Just because he has to live here doesn’t mean he belongs to us!” Bill growled. “He belongs to no one!”

_ Pffft,  _ the annoyingly high-pitched voice snorted.  _ Whatever helps you sleep at night. Though, where did the brat run off to? _

Bill closed his eyes, using the bond that Cipher had (admittedly against the will of all the parties involved) just created using his body to search for Pine Tree. He… wasn’t inside of castle grounds. He was in the woods, and he was in danger.

He raced outside, ignoring Cipher’s comments about how he should just leave Pine Tree as punishment for breaking the deal. He cared about his Pine Tree, a lot, and while he couldn’t undo what he’d (or Cipher had, really) done, he could at least try and save him.

**********

Fayette snarled as she raced through the woods. Someone had been attacking her claim on Dipper (probably Bill) then it had gone silent. And then Dipper had gotten very, very scared. Something was attacking him and he was in the woods, which meant she could go to him.

She arrived in time to see Bill fighting a hellhound and an unconscious Dipper lying nearby. She moved towards Dipper, planning to take advantage of the opportunity to grab Dipper and run. Just as she made it to his body Bill had just finished off the hellhound and noticed her. There was another low growl, but this time it wasn’t from the hellhound.

Fayette turned around slowly. “Stay away from him,” Bill warned, his hair completely black. 

Fayette recognized the cues the demon was displaying clearly as a swarm of fireflies on a moonless night. He was in “demon protecting it’s property/territory” mode. And as disgusted as she was at the fact that he considered Dipper property, she knew there was something she could do right now- though it was probably a really, really bad idea. 

“Make me,” she said flippantly.

The demon launched himself at her, snarling. They exchanged blows- physical as well as magical. It was a change to have an opponent close to her level, she had to think on her feet a lot more. 

But she didn’t think fast enough. A beam of shadow carved a hole through her stomach (and the tree behind her). She collapsed, barely managing to think of teleporting to safety before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec: And once again, this takes us almost two months to get out.
> 
> Alyssa: SORRYSORRYSORRY! This chapter was a beast to write, period. We managed to get the first half written after some thought, and then we had to figure out the final parts, and- AUGH! But it's done.
> 
> Alec: Yeah. I think the next chapter shouldn't take _quite_ as long


End file.
